British Invasion
by Dancingforever
Summary: The new foreign exchange student has all the girls wrapped around his finger, all the guys at his throat, and Mr.Shue with a new assignment idea!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is going to be just like an episode of Glee, in almost every way possible, including lots of songs! Just forewarning you!**

British Invasion

Okay, here's what you missed on Glee, Kurt and Finn's parents got married and they are kind of like brothers now, but Kurt's moving schools to get away from Karaskofy who's just acting really weird, His new school competed against New Directions and they ended up tying, While Rachel and Finn broke up because Rachel got mad at Finn and made out with Puck. That's what you've missed on…

**GLEE!**

I didn't know how quickly my Glee club could break up so quickly. It was ridiculous! We were a team! Now Santana is ripping the hair off Quinn's head! It all started Monday…..

"Class, I would like you to meet Derrick Harrington, our new foreign exchange student. Sunshine left at short notice at the beginning of the year." I had started, eyeing Rachel in the back row. Every school had to have a foreign exchange student, and we got one straight from Britain. Derrick looked up at everybody with a white-toothed grin,

"Ello, I'm Derrick Harrington." He said in a heavy accent. I heard a couple of girls swoon. I laughed. Kids could be so amusing.

Rachel's POV

Logan Lerman. The (Hot) new exchange student looked slightly like Logan Lerman. Except for his deep brown wavy hair, and 500 shades of green eyes. Seriously, from Mint green to deep forest green, you found them all in those pair of eyes. He made Finn look…no, I don't even want to talk about Finn.

"You're Hot." Brittany commented.

Artie looked at her and she shrugged, "He is. I cannot tell a lie, Like Ashton Kutcher." She said with a far off look in her eye.

Derrick just chuckled at her, "Well your quiet good looking yourself." He said with a wink. Artie coughed.

Mr. Shue looked to us happily, "Derrick has to take one extracurricular activity, and he chose glee! Now in gratitude of our much needed member, we shall have a British Invasion themed week." He said. I moaned, great, more rock music.

Brittany rose her hand, "'Mr. Shue, I've already learned about the Revolutionary War."

"The British Invasion is when lots of British people came to America to sing. You know, like the Beatles?" Artie said. Brittany nodded in appreciation. I turned to Derrick. He looked at me with those multi-shaded green eyes, surrounded in thick, long, charcoal lashes. A smile played on his lips. Was he looking at me? It seemed like it…

Puck's POV

I didn't like him. He was flirting with my girls! He already had Brittany, Rachel, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn twisted around his finger. Wait…was that all the girls in Glee? I glared at him, trying to ward him off. He does _not _know who he is messing with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derrick Bromley. Quinn Grace Bromley. Wasn't it the most adorable name? I smiled at the new student. He ruffled his thick, brown hair and smiled a goofy grin. I started to draw a heart on my binder. Sam wrapped his arm protectively around me.

"Derrick, will you show the Glee how it's done?" said with a laugh. Derrick looked to him and nodded.

"Sure.", He turned to the Jazz club, who were always ready for someone to sing.

"All you need is Love. Beatles." He grinned. He seemed quite cocky, so I knew this was either going to suck, or be amazing.

"Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love" He started.

_Is he looking at me? He's totally looking at me!_

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy

There's nothing you can make that can't me made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

There's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love, all together now  
All you need is love, everybody  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need" He sang.

I peered around me. Everyone was shocked. He was amazing, like AMAZING. I started clapping loudly. Soon every girl was on her feet cheering. I knew Britain was an amazing place.

Sorry that it sucks, I'm not having any ideas.


End file.
